


Strike the match, matchmaker

by Kiyuomi



Series: Pliroy Week Fics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M, On JJ's part, Pliroy Week 2017, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuomi/pseuds/Kiyuomi
Summary: "There’s something wonderful about being a matchmaker. It’s not only an incredibly well-paying and esteemed job, but it’s an employment opportunity that brings joy all around. Those who can pair others together are those that spread happiness, love, faith, hope. It’s the loveliest job in the world.JJ loves being a matchmaker."-Being soulmates guarantees nothing.





	

                There’s something wonderful about being a matchmaker. It’s not only an incredibly well-paying and esteemed job, but it’s an employment opportunity that brings joy all around. Those who can pair others together are those that spread happiness, love, faith, hope. It’s the loveliest job in the world.

                JJ loves being a matchmaker.

                It was no surprise when Yuuri suddenly announced his love for Viktor. Anyone with a sixteenth of a matchmaker’s blood could see their red string of fate, more of a thick rope that looped around everyone they touched. Seeing it in person was a shock, touching it even more so. When Yuuri had suddenly hugged him back in Rostelecom those years before, nothing could have prepared him for the electrifying sensation of feeling that tugging string.

                He’s a romantic.

                That’s why when Yuri stubbornly kisses Otabek during the gala, he applauds. When Yuri jumps to Otabek’s every word, he teases. When Otabek turns to him, eyes questioning, he’ll smile.

                “Go on,” he had said, poking the other skaters, “you going to kiss him or what?”

                Because see, Yuri’s soulmate isn’t Otabek. Otabek’s soulmate isn’t Yuri.

                But they’re in love. They see each other and only each other, eyes drifting but always returning to the other, their fingers touching and hands cupped. They walk as one, strings never entangling but hopping around, sometimes brushing and that little bit of electricity, that little emotion bubbling upward, sparks their love.

                He’s a romantic.

                So when Otabek reveals that he can see, Yuri’s suddenly interested in him. They end up talking over dinner one time, then a second, and then suddenly JJ’s a regular participant in their meals. He can’t cook, isn’t allowed to wash the dishes, but he makes it over. It’s a waiting game, every meal, every bite and his lips meet the metal of the fork but his eyes never stray from the two red threads messy on the floor.

                Two threads between three people.

                It’s inevitable when Yuri asks the question.

                “Are we soulmates?”

                They’re so bright, brimming with confidence. It’s clear that the question doesn’t really matter, because they know the answer. There’s love in the air, bounded by no fate and just will, and somehow even a matchmaker can appreciate that.

                So JJ beams. He laughs and nods, going “as if you don’t know!” He lies through his teeth, ignoring the burning of his hands, the screaming lying accusations because he’s a matchmaker, and they don’t lie about _love_. The red string feels more like a coil and it wraps around his heart, pulling taut, tight, slitting it into pieces because he knows, he sees, he feels.

                No one can cut the rope between soulmates.

                Not by heartbreak, heartache. Not by a matchmaker, or a homewrecker, or a bad confession ten years ago when they had been hiding in a closet and Otabek had whispered the name of his crush. Not when JJ opened his eyes one day to a sparkling blonde and felt a bubbling rush and thought to himself, “ah, this is what it’s like to meet your soulmate.”

                Not when your soulmate hates you.

                Not even when they don’t.

                They end dinner early, JJ excusing himself. He’s busy tonight, that’s all. Otabek sees him to the door, Yuri calls out from the kitchen, and it’s all good. The door shuts tight, but nothing can close out the view of the string between his finger and through the walls of the house, matching to the small ribbon tie of the pinky of a hand washing dishes at the sink.

                Soulmate or not, they’re in love. And he’d never intervene.

                Because see, there’s something wonderful about being a matchmaker. It’s not only an incredibly well-paying and esteemed job, but it’s an employment opportunity that brings joy all around. Those who can pair others together are those that spread happiness, love, faith, hope. It’s the loveliest job in the world.

                JJ loves being a matchmaker.

                Just not for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A darker take on soulmates.


End file.
